After The Storm
by KillerElite
Summary: This is basically set after Calliegh is kidnapped in the "All In" Episode. This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh on me.


Title: After the Storm

Author: xXThePostXx

Summary: So yeah, this is based on the episode "All In" where Calliegh got kidnapped.

Author Note:

This is my first fanfiction, so please read. Let me know what you think.

Calliegh was at home thinking of the events that happened in the past days. _First, _

_Cooper is scorn and sets up this website, disclosing my every move. Then, Horatio is extradited to Brazil, Then, I'm kidnapped. _She changed out of her clothes and decided to take a shower.

She started with washing her hair. Everything was fine. It wasn't until she lathered up her puff with body wash and allowed the water to hit her body that she felt a sting on her side.

"Oww," she let out a small cry of pain. She looked down and noticed a bruise on

her rib cage. She let out a puff of air and finished her shower and got out the shower.

Eric had wanted to stay with her, but she insisted that she was okay and that she just wanted to rest and think about what happened. He went against it but she didn't back down. It was just as important than any other time to prove that she was Calliegh Duquesne and didn't need any sympathy. She was just as tough as any other person.

Now alone, she was hurting. She was physically tired, emotionally hurt and had this reoccurring side pain where her ribs were. She finished drying off, went to the front room, turned on the television and watched it until she fell asleep.

The next morning she got up, jumped in the shower again. The clock on her wall read 5:35am when she got out. She went into her room and grabbed and black sweater and a white blouse to put under it. She got her black dress pants and her black heels. She thought that would be a great contrast to her pale face. She was worried. She knew the men where behind bars, but what if others had her number? What if others knew where she lived? Horatio had promised to change the number, but still it was things that lingered in the back of her mind.

It didn't help that she felt extremely vulnerable right now because her gun was gone. Again, her gun was taken from her when she was kidnapped.

She sighed and grabbed her pepper spray. She hadn't used pepper spray since college, but still something was better than nothing. She walked out the door and gasped.

"Eric," she said. He was sitting against the wall by the door. "How long have you been out here?"

He smiled. "Not long, only about twelve hours. Did you really think I was going to leave you alone?"

A smile crept across her face, "Eric, you should have let me know. You could've came in."

"Cal, your mind was made up yesterday. There was no way you were letting me in there."

She walked ahead of him, guiltily, down the stairs. "I feel bad. How about I treat you to breakfast?"

"Cal, no worries, but I'll treat you to breakfast," he said in a smile.

She smiled back, giving in. "Okay."

They headed off in Eric's hummer to IHOP, where the both ordered a deluxe breakfast that consisted of Pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, and oatmeal, complete with orange juice.

After breakfast, Eric decided he would let Calliegh really know how he felt.

"You know Cal, I mentioned it yesterday, but I don't know what I would have done if something would have happened to you," Eric said.

Calliegh felt herself blush and turned away, but Eric grabbed her face, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Cal, I love you," he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

She hesitated at first and then welcomed him.

They broke from the kiss at the same time.

"I never knew how close I was to losing you." He ran his fingers through her hair and gave her a tight hug.

"Ouch," she let out a small pain. She had forgotten about her bruise.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked concernedly.

"It's nothing," Calliegh said.

"Calliegh, don't lie, what happened?"  
She felt compelled to tell him what happened. "Okay, I tried to defend myself and it ended with me being on the floor, beaten up."

Eric tightened his lips. If her had known that she was beat up yesterday, he would have jumped that guy yesterday.

"It's okay Eric, I'm fine," Calliegh rubbed his arm in reassurance.

He raised her top and noticed the palm-sized bruise on her side. "Calliegh," he whispered. "You need to get that checked out."

"It's fine Eric-"

Eric cut her off. "Cal, I'm taking you to the hospital."

She gave in and let him take her.

After they checked her out at the hospital, the allowed her to go home. The doctors prescribed her some pain medication because she had a bruised rib but other than that, she was fine. Horatio demanded that stay out and take all the time she needed.

Eric stayed with her and basically he just enjoyed her company and she just enjoyed his company. Even though she didn't admit it. She would eventually but right now, she just wanted to move on from this ordeal and Eric allowed her to do that.

The End.


End file.
